


April Fool

by Lameasstowel (orphan_account)



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, April Fools' Day, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, lalalala
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 21:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1403098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lameasstowel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nitori attempts at an April Fool's joke. Attempts is the key word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool

As my alarm went off, sunlight swept the room. Nitori opens the blinds and turns on the light switch. I open my eyes, only to shut them immediately. It was too damn early for his weird little antics.  
  
“Senpai” I reach for the nearest pillow and hurl it at the voice. Practice went late last night. I could feel the exhaustion in my arms as my muscles tensed with the sudden movement.  
  
“Senpai” The little voice echoed again. I further bury myself in my sheets and tuck my head under my pillow hoping it would deter him from further pursuing me.  
  
“Senpai! I’m leaving.” The words took a second to register in my mind. I emerged from the cocoon of my sheets to see half of the room stripped bare.  
  
“What the hell is-“  
  
“I’m leaving. I have packed all my things. I woke up to say goodbye and see if you would be sweet enough to help me carry my things?”  
  
I couldn’t move. My brain couldn’t process this information. I searched his face desperately for a smile, for a hint of what was happening but I found nothing.  
  
“What are you even talking about?” My voice was shaking. I was trying not to panic. All I could think about is breathing. In. Out. Don’t panic.  
  
“My grades don’t meet the requirements. I’m failing. So I am transferring to another school.”  
  
“Failing? But we worked so hard on your grades. Don’t worry; we will work harder this semester. I can fix this!” My mind begin to race desperately searching for a solution. I was confident that I could bring up his grades. No problem. We can just skip some swim practices and pull some all-nighters, my grades may suffer but that didn’t matter.  
  
“It’s too late Rin. I have to go.” I could feel tears welling in my eyes. This has to be a dream. I;m still sleeping. I push my legs off the bed and stumble over to our shared desk. It was usually carelessly cluttered by books and papers, but it was pristine. I found my phone. 8:00 am, April 1st. It was the right date. I turned to meet Nitori’s eyes. I could feel my firm grip on my emotions slipping. My stoic facade was melting at the thought of losing Nitori.  
  
“You can’t leave. I need you.” My voice cracked and tears fell through. My body felt heavy, my limbs were weights pulling me to the floor. Just as I was on the verge of collapsing, I feel a hand grab my shoulder.  
  
“It’s all right. We can still be friends.” Pain soared through my body, leaving the bitter after taste of guilt. Is this what I put Haru and the other guys through? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. I couldn't imagine continuing without having him here with me. I guess it sounds selfish, but I need him. I mean, I would like to think he needs me too. I am not good with words, I never have been, but I have to stop him. I stumble in my head to formulate an articulate speech to convince to stay but it doesn't come out as I hope.  
  
“No, no it never works out. Don’t pretend like it will. Ai, please. We can figure this out. I don’t want to lose you.” At this point I had lost my all control over my breathing. I am pathetic. And then Nitori’s expression changed. He fell silent. I read his face for an emotion but I found nothing. Did it work? Have I convinced him?  
  
“April Fools.” Nitori weakly smiled. He sauntered over to the closet door and pries it open. An avalanche of his stuff tumbles to the floor. I was baffled. My mind was numb. I walked over to my bunk and fell with exhaustion. I close my eyes, wipe them dry, and begin to play through what just happened. I run my hand through my hair, slowly taking it in. This sick, twisted scenario is what he actually considered a good April Fool’s joke. I could feel a headache on the horizon. I felt the bed move. Nitori was perched next to me with his head buried in his hands. Nitori let out a few quiet sobs. He was reaching the emotional high that I just came down from. I sat up and pulled him into my arms. I didn’t know how to feel. Furious? Relieved?  
  
“If you ever try to prank me again, I will kill you. You got that?” I could feel his head nod a yes. I began to rub his back. He was wearing his swimming jacket which means he must be training today. Man, I should have realized. I am so fucking gullible.  
  
“I thought you were going to laugh.” His face was pale and covered with tear stained trails. He let out a sniffle and then started giggling.  
“You are such a crybaby,” he whispered.  
  
“Shut up. I’m going back to sleep.” Nitori crawls off my bed and heads for the door.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Clean up this mess and you owe me an apology lunch.” Nitori smiled and got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> For Taylor.


End file.
